Stars
by Foxzet
Summary: Gatomon asks other Digimon what they think about when they look at stars. However, she is unsatisfied, until she hears the thoughts of an orange mammal digimon... PataGato. Please R&R!


It was nighttime. Gatomon looked at the stars. "So... beautiful..." She said. She had always liked stars because they reminded her of something.  
"I wonder what others think about when they look at the sky during night." Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Wormmon were having a camping trip after they heard about it from their human partners. Gatomon stood up and went back to their camping site. To her surprise, she saw everyone else completely awake. "Hi guys!" She said. "Where's Patamon?" "Dunno." Veemon replied. "He just went somewhere and told us that he'll be back soon." "Where were you, then?" Wormmon asked Gatomon. "I just went to that hill over there." She said and pointed at the place where she just came from. "Why?" Armadillomon asked curiously. "Well, umm..."

"What do you think about when you look at stars?" Gatomon asked the other Digimon. Everyone looked kinda surprised. "Well," Veemon started. "I always like to look at 'em and see what kind of figures they make. Like how those over there form an apple." Veemon pointed at the sky. "Uh-huh." Gatomon said, and looked at others.  
"What about you, Armadillomon?" "I dunno... Aren't stars like big fireflies stuck in that blue cloth?" "No, no." Hawkmon stated. "Stars arem assive, luminous balls of plasma that are held together by gravity." "Hmm..." Gatomon looked a little disappointed. She saw Wormmon just looking silently at the sky. "What about you, Wormmon?"  
She asked him. Wormmon was silent for a small while, until he eventually replied. "It makes me realize how small we actually are in the universe." Gatomon sighed a little. "What's wrong, Gatomon?" Veemon asked her. "N-nothing." She said quickly. "Umm, I'll go for a little walk, okay?" Gatomon turned around and went away.

She looked kinda sad. "Why my view at stars differs so much from others'?" She thought to herself. "Maybe it's because I'm different than rest of them. I'm... A Champion."  
A tear dropped from her eye. "I'm way too mature compared to everyone else." Gatomon sobbed. "I'm, I'm a weakling. All of them are stronger: ExVeemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon,  
Ankylomon, Angemon-" She stopped. "P-Patamon?" Gatomon looked behind her, and saw the orange mammal digimon. "Err, hi Gatomon." Patamon looked a little nervous. "Others told me that you went this way, and I wanted to make sure that you're okay, and..." "You heard my speech, didn't you?" Gatomon looked embarrassed. "Well, yeah." Patamon replied. That was one thing why Gatomon loved him: He was always so honest. "And I have to say, you've got nothing to worry about." Patamon said and went closer to her.  
"What do you mean?" Gatomon looked puzzled. "Even if you were a little weaker than our Champion forms, you're a lot stronger as an Ultimate than most of the other ultimates." "Well, I don't know..." Gatomon blushed a little. She gulped, looked at Patamon, and asked him:

"What do you think when you look at stars?" Patamon was a little surprised. "Hmm..." "Come on, you can tell me, can't you?" Gatomon encouraged him. Patamon opened his mouth,  
took a deep breath, and finally started talking. "When I look at stars," he began, "I think about you." Gatomon looked stumped. "Wh-what did you say?" "You heard me. When I look at the night sky, I think about you. Your shiny blue eyes, your radiant white fur, your beautiful voice, your-" Patamons speech was cut all of a sudden when Gatomo kissed him. Patamon looked shocked at first, but then closed his eyes and kissed her back. After a while, they stopped kissing. "Darn lack of oxygen..." Patamon cursed in his mind. He looked at Gatomon, and saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. That was just so beautiful." Patamon gave her a hug. "I was just telling you the truth,  
honey." He whispered in her ear. Gatomon blushed deep red. "So... Do you think we should go back? Guys might be wondering where we are..." Patamon said. "What? Oh, right!"  
Gatomon replied quickly, and the two started walking. Patamon suddenly stopped. "What now?" Gatomon asked.

"What do YOU think about when you look at stars?" He asked her. Gatomon looked shocked. "Huh?" "You wanted to know what I think about, and I told you. Think you can tell me?"  
Gatomon stared at the ground, but remained completely silent. "Hey, if you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine." Patamon said. "I was just wondering-" "It reminds me," Gatomon said, "That wherever I go, I'm never completely alone. There's always somebody with me. Such as Kari, Wizardmon... Or you." After she finished, Patamon looked at her. "Whoa.  
That was... Really deep." "You think?" Gatomon asked him. "Yeah. I like it." Patamon said with a smile. Gatomon smiled, and they kissed one last time before they returned to the camping site. 


End file.
